


Warming Up

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Series: My Fire Emblem Canon (one-shots) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering, post story, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: Dorothea warms up for her next performance, her husband, Hanneman, helps.





	Warming Up

Dorothea paced the large dressing room, bare feet trailing through thick carpet.

Ah

AhAh

AhAh

“AhAh

Ah

Ah”

“Laaaa, La, Laaa, la…” her voice caught, “la, la.”

Her lips pierced and she returned to her vanity and took a sip of water. “Laa, la.” The frog in her throat was still present keeping her from moving from a C to G# fluidly, this important key change was during the crescendo of her aria. She had not struggled to hit this, or any of her key changes through the three months they had been rehearsing this latest opera, naturally, it was opening night when her voice decided to change. Dorothea placed a hand on her flat belly, “is this your doing?” she asked the raspberry sized baby that she knew was growing inside her.

Her voice had changed during her last two pregnancy’s too, but her performances during those months had been smaller parts as Dorothea knew that she would be departing the show once the babies had come. However, knowing that she and her husband were going to wait a few more years before having more children Dorothea happily auditioned for and then accepted, this, the lead role in Mac Lir’s newest opera. Her husband came down to Enbarr to congratulate and celebrate with her, then later…well…alcohol and euphoria never made for careful couplings.

Dorothea took another swig of water and checked her libretto: “I can never return, nevvee/,” her voice cracked. With a sigh Dorothea carefully ran a hand through her frontal scalp, not reaching her already set curls. She plopped down in a chair wishing for a spell that would match the remembered voice in her mind to the one that was due to come out of her mouth in two hours. If not a spell then a crest, imagine a crest that could match the voice to the emotion, to the desire of the crest holder. That thought made her think of her husband, the purported “Father of Crestology”. 

She could just imagine the way his blue eyes would light up at the thought of such a crest, he would tell her all the complicated reasons that a crest of that sort would not work before catching himself halfway through his argument. Contradict something he already said, before talking himself into reasoning how it could possibly work, kissing her on the forehead and telling her that it was a brilliant theory and he would be right back he just wanted to check on something first. If she didn’t go and get him a few hours later, it could be days before he left his study again.

A rap on the door brought Dorothea out of her thoughts, she turned and made sure her white robe was securely tied.

“Who is it?” Dorothea asked, expecting it to be Mayia to do her make up.

“A man bearing flowers for his beautiful wife.”

As though her thoughts had come to life Dorothea rushed to the door, turned the knob, realized she had locked it after undressing, unbolted the door before opening it. Her heart swelled, standing there holding a bundle of green chrysanthemums, the same shade as her eyes was her husband. Grey and white hair brushed back, wearing a brown suit and a smile that was only for her.

“Hello Dora,” Hanneman said eyes sparkling, leaning down to kiss her.

With a quick look down both sides of the hallway from her room, seeing it was deserted she stood on her toes to kiss him and usher him inside. He offered her the bouquet of Chrysanthemums which she took with a word of thanks, smelling them before putting them on her vanity. Hanneman was looking around the room, his monocle reflecting the spacious empty room.

“Where are the children?” he asked his wife looking worried.

“I gave them each a copper coin and left them in the market with strict instructions not to spend it on sweets,” Dorothea said wrapping her arms around Hanneman’s waist as she spoke.

Hanneman looked into her green eyes as she grinned up at him, her chin resting on his chest.

“I am sure the baby was thrilled at the prospect of being trusted enough to wander the Enbarrian market alone,” he said dryly. “Even the twins wouldn’t relish that freedom yet.”

Dorothea had the image of their three children standing scared and alone in the market and she shuddered, her maternal instincts taking the levity away from her joke, remembering all the times she was alone and scared in the market; nothing but a single stolen copper in her hand.

“They are with Caspar and Bernie,” she said stepping away to find a vase for her flowers. “They are going to bring them closer to the start of the show.”

Hanneman wrapped his arms around Dorothea’s waist from behind and kissed her neck lovingly. 

“I am sorry to be so…, I know I worry too much,” he whispered.

She turned in his grip to kiss his lips, and he stroked her smooth cheek tenderly, nothing but love in his gaze. He broke eye contact to step back and bring his hands to her belly and seemed to stare through both robe and flesh, trying to see the child within.

“How are you feeling Dora?”

Her smile returned at his concern, “I will admit to being a little frustrated at your virility,” she said blushing. “But I am fine, I wouldn’t even know I was pregnant yet were it not for missing my blood and my voice…”

Her eyes were drawn to the libretto as her voice trailed off.

“Your voice?” Hanneman questioned, eyebrows drawing together. “What is wrong with your voice?”

The fear that had been building up in her since rehearsal that morning when she had failed to hit her C-G# change, and every time she had tried to hit it since seemed to be eased out by her husband’s presence. Dorothea began to shake eyes filling with hormone-fueled tears.

“I…I can’t do it,” she said stepping away from him wrapping her arms around herself as she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. “I have hit my notes perfectly during every practice, every dress rehearsal, but today…” she shrugged her shoulders lips trembling.

She began pacing around, “I can’t get my voice to go high enough, I just keep going flat. No matter how I breathe, how much I drink, or how I stand I cannot transition right. I am going to get up there and that’ll be it, my last big part, are they hiring at the academy, maybe I can be Manuela's assistant?”

Hanneman schooled his face, he had seen his love like this before, twice in fact. This was just poor timing, the stress of the show combined with the emotions that came when she began to share her body with their child.

“Dora, my darling,” he said reassurance in his voice as he gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her fame towards him. “This is nothing but a block, you have had them before and so have I. You just need to take a breath and relax.”

The fact that the director of the opera has said the same thing mere hours before did not register with Dorothea. Her face was flushed, her eyes wet and wide, unaware that her robe was opening at the top, giving Hanneman a view that made him clear his throat before looking back at her face.

“Do you remember what you told me, oh, almost two years ago now when I hit a block trying to find what makes blood receptive to crests?” Hanneman asked. “I had been working for three days straight, little food and no sleep, then you came in and told me…”

Dorothea sighed, “Relax, take a break, and it will come to you.”

“And indeed it did, once I slept for a day, I was able to refocus and find the answers I was looking for.”

“Well Mannie, while I wouldn’t mind giving the kids to you for the day while I sleep, I go on stage in two hours. Unless you are going to give me a day’s worth of relaxation before I get my make-up applied and my opening costume on, you might want to wait outside for the kids.”

Hanneman was still for a moment before removing his hands from her shoulders to work on the knot holding her robe together.

“A day’s worth of relaxation before you put on your make-up?” he said as the two ends of the rope fell, and the robe opened exposing her body to the evening air and his eyes.

Dorothea’s face burned and she turned to make sure that the door to her dressing room was closed tightly.

“Mannie, we don’t have time! Mayia will be here any minute!” she hissed, but she didn’t pull away as he kissed her.

“We’ll have to be quick then,” he breathed against her lips before coaxing them apart with his tongue.

She moaned as her body melted against him her arms going around his neck. It did feel nice, she had not gotten to see him, let alone be with him since getting pregnant. Letters were all well and good, but nothing could beat this feeling of his lips working against hers a warm hand massaging one of her breasts.

“Just don’t mess up my hair,” she conceded, and she watched as he sank to his knees and proceeded to help her *hem* relax.

Her hand anchored itself in his whitening hair as a wet tongue sampled her swelling clit. Dorothea’s breath hitched as he began to lavish her folds, this was old hat to them, she had no doubts that her husband would be able to please her quickly. He knew her body, he knew how she liked to have his tongue circle her clit before delving deeper inside. He knew to make sure he had one hand securely on her waist when the fingers of the other joined his tongue.

Digits and tongue worked together, and she was gasping one hand pawing and squeezing her nipples trying to relieve some of the pressure building inside her while her left hand clutched his hair, trailing the line between pain, pleasure, and accidentally ripping it out.

“Mannie, Mannie, yes, oh yes, please, please,” her voice became melodic, each word a lyric as her eyes closed and she gave into the waves of pleasure that her husband coaxed in her.

Dorothea’s head was thrown back as Hanneman had his hand abandon her cunt to join his other in holding her up as she came around his tongue. Shaking and sighing she let go of his hair as Hanneman stood up and walked her over to the vanity. Both of her hand gripped the edge as, back turned towards him her legs spread waiting, wanting, needing more. He unbuttoned his coat pulled down his pants and underwear, pulled up his shirt and entered her wanton body.

His groan melded with her moan and Hanneman closed his eyes; there was nothing but this: her folds, tight, wet, and familiar around his cock and her siren’s voice, encouraging him with every thrust. She stared into the mirror on her vanity watching him as he moved behind her, his eyes squeezed shut monocle bouncing useless against his clothed chest, his body jerking against her, in her; it was perfect.

Hanneman would often joke with her that her voice during sex was an opera even of itself, and indeed it was. Her cries bounced around the scales, E to B, F♭ to D, C to G#, still she watched his face watched as his mouth gasped open and closed like a fish dying for water. At the end he opened his eyes and gazed into the mirror, he watched her, watched her watching him and loving it, her faced flushed with pleasure, pleasure brought on by him.

She didn’t get mad at him for coming inside her, she was already pregnant, there wasn’t too much his seed could do at this point. They gasped together his body still surrounding hers he kissed between her shoulder blades before standing up straight and holding onto her chair for support. Dorothea flopped into the same chair looking up into his sweaty mustached face. There was a knock on the door and Dorothea’s flush drained away as she dove onto the ground to get her robe.

“Who is it?” she called as Hanneman pulled up his pants and quickly buttoned his coat.

“It’s Mayia, I am running a bit behind, but I am here, are you ready?”

The doorknob began turning, “Wait!” Dorothea called panicked, “give me a moment please.”

Having tied the robe in place Dorothea kissed Hanneman hurriedly on the lips. 

“Stay in the shadows, when she comes in she will set down her bag and be distracted for a moment pulling things out,” she explained. “Sneak out the door then I will see you and the kids after the show.”

It was Hanneman’s turn to kiss her.

“You will do wonderful my love.”

She smiled at him and as Hanneman moved into the shadow of a large dresser Dorothea opened her dressing room door to let a wizened old woman with thick glasses walk in; dragging a bag that must have weighed as much as her.

“Oh Dorothea, you are as pretty as a songbird you are, yes indeed.” The old woman twisted and heaved her bag onto a footstool before burying her whole head into its depths. Dorothea watched as her secret husband slipped out, running a finger down her cheek before departing down the blessedly empty hallway.

“Goodness me girl,” Mayia rambled on, emerging from her bag with a handful of colored bottles as Dorothea closed the door. “It is hotter than a summer in Brigid, what have you been doing in here?”

“Just warming up.” Dorothea said innocently.


End file.
